1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mattress cover and more particularly to a mattress cover having corner pockets for receiving the corners of a mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mattress covers have been employed for many years to be positioned between the upper surface of a mattress and a bottom sheet to not only pad the mattress, but also to provide protection thereto. Many different types of mattress pads have been provided in an effort to provide a mattress cover which is easily secured to the mattress and which remains in place during use. Although many types of prior art mattresses have been previously provided, many of the mattress pads are complicated in design and therefore are quite expensive to manufacture. Further, the prior art mattress pads are not believed to be able to accommodate mattresses of varying thicknesses.